Not a Fairytale love
by KimiSetsuko
Summary: Sasuke was raped. Now he's left with his attackers children. All he keeps seeing in his daughters is the abusers eyes.
1. before you read

**Not a Fairytale Love**

 **Now about the story you are reading.**

This story is probably not a story you want to read if you expect a happy ending, they will not be some thing that happens at the end that will make Sasuke fall in love with his attacker. He will be hurt, angry and scared. This will not be a fairytale love story everyone writes about. Sasuke was raped, left pregnant with twins. He finds his attacker and things do not go for the better.

You've been warned.

 **Summary**

Sasuke was raped. Now he's left with his attackers children. All he keeps seeing in his daughters is the abusers eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

**Not a Fairytale Love**

 **Now about the story you are reading.**

This story is probably not a story you want to read if you expect a happy ending, they will not be some thing that happens at the end that will make Sasuke fall in love with his attacker. He will be hurt, angry and scared. This will not be a fairytale love story everyone writes about. Sasuke was raped, left pregnant with twins. He finds his attacker and things do not go for the better.

You've been warned.

 **Summary**

Sasuke was raped. Now he's left with his attackers children. All he keeps seeing in his daughters is the abusers eyes.

 **The night of the attack**

It was around midnight when everyone left; Or so I thought. I had everyone over that night for a small party. It was Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino. Sakura suggested that we should play charades that night. So after everyone had left I cleaned up a bit before taking a shower.

When I lay down to finally get some sleep it was 2:39am. Around 4:15 I woke up; I had a strange feeling that someone was in the house with me. As I tried to move I realized that I was tied to the bed. My hands had been bound above my head with chakra wires. I struggled to get my arms free, but the more I tried the tighter it seemed to get.

I was getting aggravated. I mean who in the right mind would break into a trained killer's house and bind him to his bed. This had to be some joke; someone is just trying to play a joke, but it ain't funny all its doing is pissing me off.

"Hahaha very funny now untie me now!" I growled out in frustration.

I started to look around but it was hard when I couldn't see a foot in front of my face. 'Thud' "Who's there, come on untie me." I said while looking in the direction of the sound. The bed dipped down, someone pulled the covers off my naked body.

"Stop, and untie me now." I growled out. The person next to me chuckled. "Shh let me have this one night my love." The mystery man whispered while stroking my face.

 **Doctors Visit**

Sasuke was making his way to the hokages office for a check up. Only Tsunade knows he was raped and left pregnant. He was only 3 months into his pregnancy so he hasn't shown yet. He didn't take the streets or the stairs. Sasuke used the roof tops and went in through the window when the Godaime sent all Anbu out. "Okay I'm here, let's get this over with." The young Uchiha huffed out. "Brat if you weren't in the condition you were in I would slap you for being disrespectful." Tsunade bellowed out. "Okay hop up here, roll up your shirt and lay back brat."  
"hnn."

Tsunade laid both her hands on the small soften belly. She began pushing down checking on the vitals; then sent out her chakra to check the baby's progress. "Sasuke I don't know how to tell you this, but you have twins." She said while looking up at the young Uchihas face. "What!" Sasuke choked on his words. "Just let me grab the ultrasound machine to double-check but I felt two different chakras." The Hokage said while walking away.

"Okay this is going to be cold but it will warm up as I do this." Tsunade said while squirting the gel on Sasukes belly. She pressed down on his belly and began staring at the screen trying to find the two little ones growing in the young Uchihas womb.

"There they are, do you want me to print you out a picture of your two miracles Sasuke?' Tsunade said just barely above a whisper. "Hnn." Was Sasukes only response. He was lost in his own world staring at the screen of the ultrasound. They looked so small, so helpless. "Tsunade, I still don't understand how I can be pregnant." Sasuke said as he began to clean the gel off himself

"Well what do you remember of that night?" "Everything," Sasuke whispered. "He tied me up, stroked my face, asked for just one night. He traced patterns all over my body to get me to relax. Then he." The Uchiha chocked out. "Now I'm here." "What kind of patters Sasuke?" the Godaime softly asked.

"I don't know what does it has to do with me in this place?" he spit out. "Well long ago the Uchiha clan had a jutsu that would make sure that their spouse would become pregnant, no matter the gender. And they would only need to use it once, but the downside is only they could impregnate the partner; willing or not Sasuke." Tsunade said while searching through her file cabinet.

"So you're telling me whoever did this is a part of my clan? What? So my brother came all this way to fuck me an leave me with his kids? Is that what you're trying to tell me Tsunade?" Sasuke seethed through clenched jaws. "No the jutsu was forbidden an locked away in a secret room. Only select few have permission to be down there including myself." The Hokage said while reading over the list.

 **The Rape**

"N-no, get away from me-"I couldn't move my arms, and it just so happened that I slept naked. Great. I started struggling and he just pushed my legs apart, sitting between them like he belonged, while he rubbed my body. "Let me go, you bastard!" At this, he laughed once again. "Bastard."

He grabbed at my chest, rubbing his thumbs against the tight rosebuds. I hissed at the contact and tried to kick him off. He began pulling his shirt off over his head and threw it somewhere behind him, before leaning back down and taking a nipple in his mouth. I screamed and tried to wiggle out from under him; A lot of good that did.

His free hand slid down my stomach and onto my cock. I tried to clench my legs together to stop him, but he just scooted closer to me, forcing my legs open even more. His hand continued stroking my cock making it come to life. His thumb brushed against the tip to spread the pre cum, it sent chills up my spine. He released my nipple with a loud pop and attacked the other. His hand left my weeping cock to unbutton his pants and shuffled them off. He grabbed my ankles to keep from getting kicked. So instead, I tried to knee him in the mouth.

Tears began to drip from my eyes, I bit the inside of my cheek and the metallic taste in my mouth became known. He kissed the corner of my mouth gently and licked away the blood that had come out the corner. Just as he started to kiss me, his finger jabbed into my ass. I cried out against his mouth because it hurt. The friction burned.

He pinched my nipple and rolled it as I tightened around his finger. He added another and spread them inside me, stretching my walls painfully. "If you don't relax this will hurt very badly my love, even with the lube; I want to stretch you first so it won't be as painful." He whispers in my ear while his fingers scissors me. "G-go to hell." I gasp out. He licked my check and nuzzled my neck. I bit my lip; I couldn't help but to cry out when he nipped at my ear. I could feel his smirk as he said "So, that is your weakness." 

I wiggled, trying to get free again. My movement just caused his fingers to move deeper inside me. I saw stars; I could not stop the moan that escaped my throat. "I found it. Now I can pound into those nerves and give you the most pleasure you've ever felt." He said while nipping at my ear and his free hand teasing my nipples.

When he pulled away, I was shaking from anger or pleasure; I was not sure anymore. He slipped off his boxers in one motion. I closed my eyes as he lowered himself back on top of me. He lined his member with my entrance; with one strong thrust, he buried inside me. I screamed as he tore the barrier inside me.

He froze as soon as I cried out, staying perfectly still. He kissed my tears away and waited for me to adjust. When I had, he continued to thrust in me. I gritted my teeth as a wave hit me, followed by his. His hot seed seeped into my body as mine covered our stomachs. He collapsed on top of me.

When his breathing returned to normal, he unhooked my wrists and rolled over, pulling me on top of him. He gave me one last kiss while pulling the sheet over my naked form. "Thank you my love, now don't move too much; just rest you're going to be sore for a while.


End file.
